neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier
Xavier is the fourth Golden Bracelet who appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. He is one of the protagonists of this game. He's the Orange Bracelet and he wants to get the Dark Orange Bracelet, and become the Perfect Orange Bracelet. It's a secret that he only knows. His favourite colour is Orange and it's the reason that he is the Orange Bracelet. His main weapon is Chaos Boomerang, other legendary weapon. This boomerang can do the effect that he wants or even give it electricity or fire. His main ability is called Slow Time, with this ability he can makes time slower without effecting to him or the people who he wants, in case that he wants to leave them out of the effect. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Xavier is one of the protagonists of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets and he's one of the heroes of the game. He first appears when Aingeru arrived to Forestia City. He wants to fight against everybody. He's a playable character of the Challenge and VS Mode and he's unlocked after visiting Whale's Ruins. He first has to fight against Aingeru. In the series, he is known as the Mysterious Winner because he has defeated 3 Dark Bracelets. He first didn't want to get the 30 Icons and participate in "Sunday Battle Tournament" but then, he decided to try to get them. He has to fight against some Dark Bracelets: Inferna, Garone, Drake... except Alange who hasn't had the opportunity of fight against him. He usually appears in cities where Aingeru and Ainhoa goes. Sometimes, he goes to investigate some strange happenings. But he has to fight against some Dark Bracelets and avoid that their plans make real. One of his last fights is against Aries Commander who defeated Xavier and prisonered him. Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets Xavier appears in Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets as a playable and default character in the BoB side. He appears in the Story Mode as one of the friends of Aingeru that decides to help Ella to get into the Sanctuary. Personality Xavier is one of the most over-confident of the game but he can react when things go bad. He is very smart and pretty astute as well as a good strategist. He can make his plans real so he is able to beat a strong rival. He's very jealous and he wants to get all that other people wants to have. He is very funny and he makes jokes with his friends and sometimes, he goes too far. Ainhoa, Pablo and Aingeru are very happy and enjoy travelling with him, since "Xavier gives a different color to life". He isn't very competitive but he wants to fight against his friends and train with them. He prefers to travel around the world and live some experiences. He likes deserts because he has lived in Metafin City, a city where is near Deserticien Desert. He wants to meet interesting people like Aingeru and Ainhoa. He fell in love with Elena when he met her but after seeing some kind of chemistry between her and Aingeru he gave up and promised himself to find his "special person". Although Xavier is very jealous, he knows when to stop. He loves dogs and birds, and he stops when he sees some dog or exotic bird. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *Stong Current Main Ability *'Slow Time' *'Radium Form' Main Weapon *'Chaos Boomerang' Trivia *He is based off of an Alange's classmate. *His ancestor is Xander, the Orange Bracelet of the latest Generation of Golden Bracelets. Gallery Xavier.png|Xavier XavierBoB.png|Xavier in BoB 4 Xavier1.png|Xavier in the Galactian remake Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Alange's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Articles Category:Warriors